Avialae
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Princess Avialae Background Information Creator Heliosanctus Kittyluvver Main Attribute Queenliness Elemental Attribute Air Theme Animal Great Egret Theme Color White and Gold Theme Song type here MBTI Personality ENTJ Character Information Age 27 dragon years (25 human years) Gender (cis) Female Orientation heterosexual Occupation AviWing Princess rules over the mountanous region Tribe AviWings Goal To be one of the best AviWing queens Residence The AviWing Kingdom's central province Relatives Queen Aevian - mother Keeper - sister (20years) BluIce - sister (8years) Cordonbleu - sister (8years) Mockingbird - sister (3years) Allies AviWings, Queen Aevian, Fireopal Enemies Keeper Likes type here Dislikes type here Powers and abilities Standard AviWing powers, Animus. Weapons Battleaxe Ships type here Quote “I’ll do what I should do” Appearance Avialae's plumage is stark white, with absolutely no patterns or markings across them. Her feathers are soft and sleek, with only an occasional palest gray hint along her contours. Her wings are long and curving and seem to be more like those of an angel than that of a bird. Her form is graceful and elegant, and her posture is pristinely perfect. When she walks into a room, she seems to radiate her royal heritage. Her expression is determined and powerful, but reserved and dignified at the same time. Her years of training have paid off, and she will never slouch or show any micro-expression of weakness. Avia's lean muscular frame is noticeable, a sign of AviWing culture, and its equal respect for strength and intelligence: a value that Avialae lives by, doing everything in her power to appear to be the strongest and most intelligent dragon around. Her body language is all about letting other dragons know that she is the best in all important regards, and a vast majority of AviWings would believe that. Her eyes are an icy blue, a point of contrast against the rest of her pure white form. Her fashion sense also plays off of contrast to her white feathers, often wearing massive golden armor, solid in all the right places, but with extra decoration and extravagence, using sharp curves and feather motifs throughout the working. In combat, or even public appearances, she will often be seen donning a large gold-emblazoned battleaxe with a spear-head. It is her ultimate symbol of strength, as AviWings have thin bones, and are not known to have a very good heavy-lifting capacity. AviWing warriors are often light on their feet. They have a definite advantage when they are lightly armored and lightly armed. They seldom bring close ranged weapons with them, and typically shoot their venom spikes at a dragon, while ducking and dodging, to let the poison take effect. Once the enemy is disoriented, they may jump in to finish things off close-handed with their talons, often opting for serrated talon-covers. Personality Avialae is quite the well-mannered dragon. Trained in formal ettiquite since her hatching, she has been instilled with all the proper instructions of how to be the perfect princess. Her training has taught her to be a strong, bold, leader, but to also be fair at the same time. She was imbued with a sense since she was younger that she was one of the most important dragons in the kingdom, and that feeling has stuck with her, many years after. Avialae has a constant pressure to be the strongest, boldest, most fair, and most intelligent AviWing in the kingdom, because she is the eldest daughter of the queen, who has incredibly high expectations of her. She takes this pressure head-on, and searches for opportunities to become more intelligent, to train, even when she can best any of the local combat instructors, and to, almost obsessively, study past battle plans and other tribal conflict, and try to figure out what could have been done better. When Avialae's dreams of becoming the best AviWing queen are interrupted or obscured, Avialae can snap and become largely resentful. When she faces too much pressure, she may become prone to feeling like individuals can only be for or against her, and those who are against her aren't forgiven very easily. This is a seldom occurence, but those individuals aren't likely to fall back in her favor. The most extreme example of this has been her sister, Keeper, the bratty, self-righteous little sister she has loathed, ever since her birth changed the way her mother paid attention to her. Although there are plenty of reasons for Avialae to dislike Keeper, for her scheming nature, dark glances, and her lack of fighting prowess, this is the reason she hates her sister. Despite this tragic flaw, Avialae is usually very level-headed and calm. She only breaks under extreme pressure, and she prides herself in her total control over her facial expressions and body language. Most AviWings would support her queenship, and she would be a good queen, if not the best. History Childhood Avialae was the first-hatched daughter of Queen Aevian. At this time in Aevian's life, she had not selected a mate. As the queen wished to raise an heir, she created a committee to locate the strongest and most intelligent dragons in the kingdom, in hopes of finding the best father for her child. It would be years before Avialae ever met her father, and when she did, she wouldn't know it. The name Avialae was based off of the queen's name, a symbol from her birth that she would be the successor to her mother's throne. Queen Aevian's dreams for her heir were huge, and Aevian wanted to make little Avia the strongest and best educated dragon in all of Pyrrhia. She visited all of the best private tutors that a queen's treasury could supply, and trained her daughter under some of the top AviWing generals from as soon as she could swing her tail. Avialae grew up with a slightly inflated sense of self-purpose, but her mother effectively instilled with her a passion for learning and for creating her own path. The queen's goal was to create a strong, bold leader, who would be equipped to bring the AviWings into an even better generation of peace and prosperity. When she turned seven, however, her mother's attention was lost. The queen wished to have another daughter. She meticulously selected another temporary mate, a male who would eventually become the father to her next several daughters and sons. When Keeper was born, Aevian lessened her attention to her daughters, and took a more distant parenting approach. Avialae's age and slightly inflated sense of importance, combined with their mother's distant demeaner created much resentment for this younger sister, and as she got older, Avialae and Keeper were often bitter rivals. The Land Division Queen Aevian ruled the entire AviWing kingdom, and ruled it well. The AviWings had an unprecedented period of peace and prosperity, but it didn't seem likely to last. Some dragons were unhappy with the ineffective law enforcement and a sort of distance their monarch seemed to have. There were boundary conflicts, resources were stretched thin, and tension was rising. With the War of SandWing Succession getting more heated and closer to home, many AviWings were in a state of panic. Closely bordering MudWings, SandWings, and SkyWings, they feared that the battle might encroach upon their land, a concern with which the AviWings were not prepared for. The areas close to the capital remained calm, but the further reaches, particularly to the West, were becoming chaotic and difficult to mantain. Keeper, sensing an opportunity to gain power and to prove herself, proposed a plan to her mother. Her mother would divide the kingdom in half along the river. Queen Aevian would rule the East side, and Princess Keeper would rule the West. There would be a more local and effective government, and Aevian would no longer have to worry about the tensions anymore. There would be another ruler closer to the border, someone who would tend to them and be there to rally around in the event of a conflict. The more Keeper described it, the more convinced Keeper was that her rule was the best thing for the kingdom. In addition, Keeper was 15 and more than ready to take on the task. Queen Aevian scoffed at the plan and dismissed it, but as tensions continued and the possibility of war on the borders became more real, Aevian realized that something had to happen soon, or the stability of her kingdom could collapse. After careful consideration, Aevian divided her kingdom into 3 provinces. Aevian herself ruled the everything East of the river, and divided the rest into two provinces, a central mountain region and the plains region to the West. She allowed each of her elder two daughters to rule over one of these provinces, and chose Avialae to select first. Avialae selected the mountain region, and Keeper begrudgingly accepted the plains. She hated that she had to share with her sister, and hated even more that her sister got to pick first. When her younger daughters, Blulce and Cordonbleu reached the age of 5, Aevian's would divide her Eastern province into the swamp and forest regions. Each daughter would have almost total control over their corners of the kingdom, but they would all report to their mother. Relationships Queen Aevian There is no dragon that Avialae respects more than Queen Aevian. Both a model of strength and intelligence, Avialae respects all of the sacrifices and the choices her mother has made for the AviWings as a tribe. Her mother radiates competence, and Aevian believes that it is in the tribe's best interest for her mother to remain Queen for another several years, or maybe that's just Aevian postponing her challenge in the hopes that she will become stronger and wiser before she's thrust into a position where she has to lead the tribe. Both Aevian and Avialae are aware that Avialae would beat her mother in a challenge, but that was always Aevian's intention, seeking to raise a stronger successor than a less-threatening daughter; a trait which Avia admires, as she isn't quite sure she would do the same. Keeper: There is no dragon that Avialae detests more than Keeper. In her eyes, Keeper doesn't have a decent bone in her body, which is debatably true. Keeper was the bratty little sister who came around the moment Avialae became full grown, a timing which led Aevian to divert a great majority of her attention away from her protégé/eldest daughter. Perhaps bygones could be bygones, but Keeper is sneaky and a poor fighter. In Avialae's eyes, she's the type of AviWings who uses a few too many tail-darts when she fights, because she is too cowardly and weak to face battles head-on. Keeper is jealous of Avialae and realizes that Avialae will likely be queen. Keeper is wracking her brain for a way to kill off Avia without getting caught. She is biding her time, and Avialae can't trust her. Gallery ChibiAvialaeByResa.jpg|by Resa the Stormtrooper IconAvialaeByResa.jpg|by Resa the Stormtrooper Spread em.png|by Luster the rainwing Category:AviWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Government Official)